


Reputation

by still_lycoris



Category: Cruel Intentions, Death Note
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, F/M, Manipulation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn Merteuil is the new transfer student and Raito Yagami isn't quite sure what to make of her ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reputation

Kathryn Merteuil was an American transfer student who acted as though butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth. She stood at the front of the class and smiled and introduced herself in perfect Japanese with only a hint of an accent. She was quiet and polite and thanked everyone for their interest in her. Within days, she’d settled into the school without problems and everyone was raving about her. So nice, so polite, always willing to listen, always interested in everything.

Raito Yagami didn’t like her.

He pretended that he did, of course. What else could he do? Kathryn Merteuil was obviously the new pet of the class. She was a good girl, she was liked and she was the girl all the guys were interested in. Naturally, Raito had to be friends with her. Naturally, he had to show interest. People would expect it. His reputation would suffer if he didn’t.

“Would you like to meet up and study together some time?” he asked her, smiling warmly.

“I’d like that very much Yagami-kun,” she said, smiling warmly back at him. “How very kind of you.”

Raito supposed she had a few things in her favour. At least she didn’t simper nauseatingly like most girls did. At least she was kind of intelligent although he didn’t think she was really book-smart. She was just clever. Raito knew about that sort of clever too.

He looked her up on the Internet. It didn’t take too much digging to find the filth attached to Kathryn Merteuil. About the mysterious death of her step-brother and the stories that had been attributed to her afterwards. _Coke-head, manipulative, slut …_ Raito drank in every word.. He didn’t think anyone else in the school would find out. Most of them wouldn’t know enough English to understand and were too stupid to bother trying to look.

He didn’t mention to her that he knew. But when she came to his apartment for their study date, he left the print-outs on the desk for her to find. She didn’t say anything when she looked at them but he saw her lip quirk in anger. Then she turned and looked at him, smiling again.

“You’re very clever, Yagami-kun,” she said. “I didn’t expect anyone to find that.”

“Most people in the school don’t speak enough English to get it,” he said, smiling at her kindly, as though he cared. “You mustn’t worry about it. You’ve moved far enough away from the scandal, I’m sure.”

“Because you don’t intend to tell.” It wasn’t a question.

“Of _course_ not,” Raito said, putting all his sad hurt into his voice. “I thought you should know that I knew but I wouldn’t dream of telling anyone! I’m sure it was all a terrible mistake – ”

She laughed harshly, interrupting him. Nettled, Raito fell silent and Kathryn smirked at him and moved closer, sitting down on his bed and crossing her legs.

“You don’t have to lie to me, Yagami-kun,” she said sweetly. “In fact, you shouldn’t. I hate being lied to, it offends me. And it’s silly. I’m probably the only person in the world that you don’t have to lie to.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Raito said, staring at her with open innocence. “Why would I be lying to you?”

Kathryn’s smirk widened.

“Because _you_ ,” she said. “are just like me.”

“I … can’t agree, Kathryn-chan,” Raito said, only just stopping his lip from twisting at the idea.

“No?” Kathryn said. “I knew you from the first minute, _Raito_. You lie all the time because you know that you need to keep your reputation all squeaky-clean to please Mummy and Daddy but inside, you hate it all just as much as I do. All the hypocrisy and all the bullshit. I bet you’d _love_ to cut loose and just enjoy yourself for once.”

She had leaned closer to him and as she spoke, she put her hand on his knee. Raito couldn’t hide a brief flash of revulsion and she laughed.

“I wondered if you were a queer,” she said, folding her arms. “You could just be repressed … ”

“I’m _not_ queer,” Raito said coldly. “Or repressed. Perhaps I am simply not interested in _you_.”

“Perhaps” Kathryn agreed coolly. “Only you’ve never got anywhere with the other girls either. Not even the bits of rough you’ve so “charitably” taken out. You’ve give them a few chaste kisses – ” she ran her tongue salaciously over her lips. “ – and a few quick cuddles but you haven’t even tried to screw any of them. Now, why would that be, Yagami-kun?”

“Because I am a good person,” Raito said, his voice calm and controlled. “It would be immoral and disgraceful to take advantage of the girls, especially at my age.”

“Oh _sure_ ,” she said. “Nice excuse. It’s not that you aren’t interested, it’s that you’re just that _good._ Or _maybe …_ maybe they just can’t give you what you’re looking for.”

She moved forward and leaned over him. Raito forced himself not to move and stared up into her dark eyes, trying not to breathe in her perfume. This hadn’t been quite how he’d expected the confrontation to go and to his surprise, he was almost enjoying it. There was an adrenaline fizz filling his body.

“And what do you believe I’m looking for?” he asked coolly.

“I think you’re looking for something _interesting_ ,” Kathryn said, her smirk widening. “Something _different_. You _know_ none of those idiots in that school are enough to satisfy you. You’re looking for someone as good as you.”

“And you think you are?”

“Oh yes,” she purred. “I’m _better_.”

Raito opened his mouth and she kissed him. He’d kissed girls before; simple, light little kisses. Kathryn kissed hard, pushing her tongue demandingly into his mouth, her arms curling around his neck. Before he could push her away, she was straddling his lap, her hands in his hair. She pushed her hips into his and laughed softly into his mouth.

“Oh good,” she said. “You’re not a fag.”

Furious, he thrust her back. She continued to cling to him but leaned back obediently, laughing softly.

“Something wrong?” she asked lightly.

“You’re a bitch, aren’t you?” he said.

“Of course,” she said. “You _know_ that. But a bitch that you want to _fuck._ ”

“No!”

She laughed and squirmed provocatively on his lap. Raito shuddered, hating his body for betraying him like this. He was Raito Yagami and he never lost control. No one seduced him, no one was better than him, no one ever got the upper hand over Raito Yagami!

Without thinking, he grabbed her wrists and slammed her forward brutally, hurling her backwards onto his bed and pinning her beneath him. She laughed, heightening his rage and he tightened his grip.

“You _really_ think you can get one over _me?_ he hissed at her. “You stupid little bitch, I am a _hundred_ times better than you!”

“Really?” she smirked, squirming provocatively. “And what makes you think that?”

“No one’s ever caught me out,” he smirked back. “I’d never be as _stupid_ as you. Letting someone in like that, letting someone rip you open and show everyone what an evil little bitch you really are? That would never happen to _me?_ ”

“No?” she purred. “But _I_ can see it, Yagami-kun.”

She lifted herself up and arched her hips against his, smirking when she felt his arousal. Furious, Raito kissed her, not sure that it was exactly what he wanted but his body demanding it all the same. He’d never found the idea of sex remotely interesting before. All the girls were so insipid, so boring, so _pathetic_. Their bodies didn’t interest him, their minds didn’t interest him. Nothing interested him, nothing appealed to him. Why would he want to waste his time? But this, this was different, this was new and he _wanted_ it. Kathryn squirmed and twisted her arms around him and whispered things in his ear as she helped him with his clothes.

“You really are a filthy-minded _slut_ ,” he hissed in her ear and she laughed brazenly at him and tossed her hair and he bit her throat so hard that he left a mark, reaching down to yank off her skirt. She moaned and arched agaisnt him shamelessly. Ratio was surprised to realise that while he didn’t exactly care if she enjoyed it, there was something pleasing about the fact that she did. About the fact that she was unashamed of loving what he was doing, that she knew things to make it better for them both, that she was capable.

Afterwards, he watched her calmly as she dressed. She smirked at him and shrugged her shoulders and looked at him.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “I don’t kiss and tell. Especially not when there’s so much to be gained.”

“Is there now?” Raito said softly. “And what do you have in mind?”

“You’re bored,” she said. “I’m bored. But we both have our _reputations_ to consider, don’t we? But together … we can have some fun. Don’t you think?”

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Raito smirked back at her, arms folded.

“I could probably use you,” he said casually.

Her eyes sparked but her voice was cool.

“I could probably use _you_ ,” she said. “I take it that means we have a deal?”

“A deal?” Raito said, letting some hurt come into his voice. “No need to make it sound so formal, _Kathryn_. Aren’t we friends?”

That smirk came back to her face.

“Oh, of course,” she said. “We’re the _best_ of friends.”

She left after that, saying a sweet goodbye to Sachiko and Sayu as she did. Raito noticed that she took the printouts with her, even though it had to be obvious that he would have copies. It was her way of showing him that she had a certain degree of control. She did of course. She would also betray him as easily as breathing. But then, he’d betray _her_ in the same way if it was to his benefit so he couldn’t really complain. He didn’t really want to complain. To his surprise, Raito was quite looking forward to spending more time with Kathryn Merteuil.

At least it wouldn’t be boring.


End file.
